Psychic Detective Yakumo-Case Record
by Barajou29
Summary: Ozawa Haruka, a normal college student, got herself working with Saitou Yakumo, a college student born with a red eyes that see the souls of the dead, in an join investigation about her friends mystery sickness. Their first meeting lead them in more different cases involving unscientific and dangerous things. Will they able to solved those mystery case and survive from danger?
1. File 1:Forbidden Chamber part 1

**I knew there were not much Psychic Detective Yakumo fanfic so I decided to write it and I hope you all would like it. This story would be in third person POV since there were two peoples POV in the anime and the first three cases will be like the novel, anime or manga before I started my own cases but I also might use the other cases too if I felt like using it. I don't own anything related to Psychic Detective Yakumo but I might own some character appeared in this story.**

* * *

_The beginning of everything was when a normal girl met the heterochromia eyes guy with his left eye being crimson red which was usually hide behind a contact lens. At that time, no one knew that the meeting would get them involved in many different cases together. Going through all those danger, mystery and paranormal staff, they found themselves knowing more about those unseen sight of everything. These were their cases and our cases record._

* * *

**Forbidden Chamber**

**Prologue**

At the edge of the college campus, there was a forest and deep within it was an abandoned old school house. Normally students won't even know it exists if they followed school regulations but there had always been rumors of ghosts haunting in it.

Hearing those rumors about the abandoned building, a group of six people decided to go on a dare after the farewell party for their senior. Using the building as the background, they took a photo before only four of them decided to go inside; easily opening the locked using the tools bought from the internet.

Compared to outside, the house was much warmer but it was so dark that they couldn't even see their hands and the thick dirt on the floor was being stirred up because of the cold wind coming from outside. Using the flashlight there had prepared beforehand, they managed to went through the house with dim surrounding and reached their destination; the forbidden chamber.

The first one walking into the chamber was Yuichi; he went to tap onto the piano located in the middle of the chamber. "It's nothing spectacular, is it?" Finding no sound coming out of the piano, he turned back to the others before a sound suddenly rung around the room. "Did you hear that?" everyone was clearly shocked but not him as he still asked the others calmly.

"I don't like this place." With the other two girls, Kazuhiko shine around the area to located the sound with the flashlight on hand.

"Let's just take the picture and get out." Clinging onto her boyfriend Kazuhiko's arm, Miki started to felt worried and more afraid.

"All right, how about in front of the piano?" Walking toward the others with the camera on hand, Yuichi didn't noticed his owned shadow on the wall behind him, had changed shaped.

"What the hell?" Gasping, Miki wide eyes at what she had seen.

"You've got to be kidding!" Kazuhiko followed right next before looking right down on his shadow to saw a face, with two black eyes and a black mouth was being form. "Ugh…" Widen his eye, the black shadow had come right out from the floor.

"Uwa!" A loud screaming sound could be clearly heard in the middle of the night.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Ozawa Haruka, a girl with short pink hair and purple eyes, had just arrived at a two-story building behind the school's B building which she was going to visited someone that a senpai had introduced to her. In both of the floor, there were many rooms about the size of four tatamis; those were loaned to the students who engaged in extra-curricular activities by the school. Her destination was the innermost room on the first floor, the 'Film Research Club'.

After confirmed the nameplate on the door, Haruka started knocking but no one answered. She added a "Good morning." But still no one answered so she slightly opened the door to peeked inside even though she knew it was impolite for her to do so.

When the door opened, Haruka only found herself staring at a tall slender man wearing a sloppy white shirt and his brown, nearly grey hair was curled up so high that it looked as if he had just woke up. Being glared by his still sleepy eyed like that, made her felt a bit awkward.

"Hi…Excuse me…I-I'm looking for…"

"Close the door once you get inside." The man said, interrupting Haruka as he moved away from the doorway.

Haruka could only obey, getting inside and closed the door behind her.

"Wait there, I can't concentrate if you keep standing here." Rubbing his hair, the man pointed on a seat at a corner before walking toward the two men sitting down.

Moving away from the door, Haruka was about to sit on the chair pointed by that man but she couldn't helped frowning a little at seeing the thick layer of dust on the chair. 'He dared to make people sit on a chair like that! Not to mention, I was wearing jeans today and a girl, he sure had the nerves!' She stood there waiting, without saying a word.

They seem to be playing 'guessing cards' as the two men were looking at their card, not letting that man opposite of them saw that card, five of spades.

The man closed his eyes, fingers rubbing his eyebrows, as if he was thinking about something. Not long, he opened his eyes, "Five of spades." muttering under his breath.

'Wow, he got it right!' Haruka couldn't hide her surprised but the two men let out a disgruntled murmured and threw the cards on the table.

"Shit! You got right again!" Cursing, one of the men took a thousand yen from his pocket and threw it on the table before they left the room.

"What do you want?" Yawning, the man putted the money in his pocket before leisurely lay back on the sofa.

"I guess you're Saitou Yakumo-san?" Walking forward, Haruka sat on the chair where the two men had sat before as the chair didn't have any dust on it.

"No need to guess, I am."

"I heard you're psychic and knew a lot about ghosts."

"So?" Yakumo wanted her to continued.

"The truth is my seminar senpai, Aizawa-san, was the one introduced me here."

"When you say Aizawa…"

"Yes?"

"Who's he?"

"Huh?" Haruka felt kind of surprised and embarrassed as she never thought that he didn't even know the person introduced her here.

"Well, it doesn't really matter who introduced you here, just tell me what bought you here."

"Umm, well…" Haruka really didn't know where to start so she just made it simple. "I've a friend who's in big trouble and I heard Saitou-san is very knowledgeable about things like this, so I thought you can help her…"

"If you summarize it that much I can't understand what you mean. What do you mean by 'things like this'?"

"Ah, sorry, I'll explain it clearly…"

"Speaking of that, who are you?"

"Ah, sorry, I'll explain it clearly this time."

"Speaking of that, who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Ozawa Haruka, a second year literature major…"

"Just your name's enough." Yakumo waved his hand, interrupting her upcoming words.

'What's with this guy…!' Haruka already had a preconceived impression of him and now she felt the guy was really infuriating her, she felt annoyed by her words kept being cut off again and again.

"So, your business?"

"Ehm, first…Can you keep our talk confidential?"

"Why?"

"Because it's happened in the off-limits old school building." Haruka felt bad for not stopping them but joining them trespassing into that place and got themselves into troubled. "Anyway, it was about a half mouth ago…" Placing a photo on the table, she started elaborated the things happened that day. "…10 days later, Miki suddenly acted really strange during class and was send to the hospital with high fever and still unconscious…"

"That virus that's been spreading around lately is very scary." Yakumo interrupted again.

"Let me finish what I'm saying!" Couldn't help raising her voice to retorted at Yakumo's mocking words, Haruka glared straight at Yakumo with pure rage.

Yakumo just sat there with sleepy eyed expression on his face but Haruka's protests seemed to reached his ears as he looked slightly a bit more willing to listen; he motioned for Haruka to go on.

"…Not only that, Miki had been saying 'Help me!' or 'Get me out of here!' but the doctor couldn't diagnosed anything wrong with her beside her persistent high fever…Well, maybe there's something wrong with her mentally. Afterward, her boyfriend Kazuhiko-kun, had also possessed by evil spirit and jumped down from a rooftop."

While explaining Haruka felt sadder for her friend and her own helplessness: she wanted to help her friend, but in reality she couldn't do a thing, she didn't know what to do, she could only watch Miki become more and more weak.

"I've a question." Looking at the photo, Yakumo asked out something strange in the girl word. "Did you see your friend's death yourself?"

"No, I was told about it."

"We can't be certain he was possessed then."

"But, Kazuhiko-kun would never commit suicide! That's why…"

"Let's avoid speculation and concentrate on the facts. Otherwise we'll be stumble in the dark."

"Sorry…"

"So, because you think that her current condition has something to do with the ghost she saw, you want me to investigate it?"

"Yes, I heard that Saitou-san is skilled in this area."

Yakumo let out a deep sigh, he looked up at the ceiling, contemplating.

"…Are you going to do it?" Although not really sure if the guy would help out or not, Haruka still asked in hope of getting his help and was answered with a hand reaching out for me which confused me. "Huh?"

"25,000 yen. Tax included. "

"You charge money for this?" Blinking, Haruka asked in surprised.

"Are we friends?"

"No…"

"Then, lover?"

"Of course not!"

"Why would I lend you my power for free even though we're neither friend nor lovers."

"Well…" Even though what Yakumo said made sense, Haruka still couldn't accept it but under the circumstances right now, she had no choice but to agreed.

"Pay me 10,000 yen in advance first, when this is over you can pay the remaining money."

"Understood, I'll pay!" Snapping, Haruka took out the money in her wallet and slam it on the table.

"You're still 7,000 yen short." Yakumo stared at the money on the table and shook his head.

"But this is all I have now!" Haruka shook her wallet and only a few coins were dropped out before the wallet went empty.

"I understand…" Yakumo sighed. "I'll look into it."

"Really…!?" Haruka was really surprised but brighten up at hearing the answered. 'He's surprisingly good person.'

"What I mean is you can pay the remaining 22,000 yen later."

Hearing that, Haruka immediately felt her gratefulness just now was for nothing. 'I take it back!'

"In any case, if you find anything, please contact me here." Haruka wrote her phone number on a piece of paper and put it on the desk before standing up to leave. "With that, please excuse me."

Turning around, she was going to open the door to leave but stop right on her track as a small mirror among the movie posters on the door caught her eye. 'I'm being trick…' Those words immediately appeared in my mind as I finally knew how he had guessed the card correctly just now.

"Earlier, with that cards…" Haruka turned around to said, "I was being tricked by you! You guessed that card right because you can easily see the reflection of the card's number on the mirror on the door from your position!" Her face was red in anger as she pointed at the mirror. "No wonder you wanted me to move from the door!"

Haruka's face was red with anger, 'Unbelievable!' She was angry at herself for stupidly believing in him, no wonder her friends often laughed at her for being overly simple.

"Correct! You're the first person to see through it." Yakumo was unrepentant and admitted to his own trick, he even lightly clapped his hands to show his respect.

"You're the worst! Please return my money!" Haruka immediately walked toward the guy and hardly slam her hand on the table.

"Don't say such rude things. Although it's true that the trump game was a scam, I've no intention of deceiving you. If I'm unable to help your friend, I'll return your money."

"I can't believe that! I only came to you because I heard you had psychic powers but I never thought that it was only a scam." Haruka really felt that this Saito guy should have a limited to his brazenness.

"Who said I had psychic power? The card game before was indeed a scam but that doesn't mean I can't help your friend."

"If you don't have a psychic power, how can you help Miki?"

"It's your choice to believe or not to what I'm going to say. If you don't, the door's that way." Yakumo pointed at the door.

"Return my money."

Yakumo took out the 3,000 yen and put on the table before saying. "I can see things that other peoples can't."

"Things that other people can't see…?" Taken back the money, Haruka stared confusedly at the guy.

"Yes, to put it simply…ghosts."

"Ghost…!?" Haruka widen her eyes a little in surprised but quickly went back to normal with a raised eyebrow. "Do you think I'll believe it when you already told me you didn't have any psychic powers?"

"You're really stupid." Yakumo sighed and continued without caring the glared he got from the girl. "I can see the souls of the dead, that's not supernatural but more like inborn talent. In short, I cannot see through objects, use telekinesis, I'm only able to see the souls of the dead and even talk to them."

"Can you prove it?" Haruka stared doubtfully at Yakumo.

"I don't know if you'll take it as a proof, but there's a ghost in this room."

Haruka looked around but saw nothing before turning back to the guy. "I won't be tricked again, I'm leaving." Not wanting to stayed here talking to a cheater, Haruka decided to leave, "Goodbye." She bow in polite before turning around to leave.

"The ghost in the room's your elder twin sister…"

Haruka stop right on her tracked on opening the door.

"Her name was Ayaka; she died in a traffic accident when she was seven."

"How do you know…" Haruka turn around, her face had stiffened out of surprise.

"I said it before, didn't I? I can see the souls of the dead."

Only her closest friend knew she had a twin sister so Haruka really couldn't understand how the guy knew about it, she felt it was unbelievable.

"Even now you still feel like you're responsible for her death."

Haruka's face paled and her mind was so blank that she felt dizzy, the only thing appearing in her mind was her sister lying on the street, bleeding instantly resurfaced.

"In order to retrieve the ball you threw, your sister ran to the street and then…"

"Stop it…It wasn't…I never thought something like that would happen…" Haruka's hand was shaking and her breathing was disoriented, at the memories that she wished she won't had to remember.

That day, no matter how loud Haruka yelled, Ayako just lay there, unmoved. It happened so suddenly, that she was paralyzed; she couldn't even scream or cry. Her hand was dyed bright red from the blood flowing out of her sister's head, she desperately tried to suppress the wound to stop the blood flowing, but it didn't work. She could only felt Ayaka's life force slowly seep through her hands.

"I don't care if you think it's real or fake, truth to be told, I also couldn't care less about your friend. If you still don't believe me, we can go together to the old school building to investigate. Like this, you'll know that I'm lying or not."

Haruka glanced at Yakumo; she really didn't knew whether to believe him or not but if he could had really help Miki out, she couldn't let the chance go; she slowly nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

Yakumo wanted to see Miki before going to the old school building that's shrouded with mysteries, so he and Haruka went to the hospital where Miki was staying. They just took 20 minutes of walk from the college, and through the other exit of the station to reach their destination.

"Can I ask something?" Going into the elevator, Haruka asked after the door closed.

Yakumo didn't answer; Haruka just took it as a yes.

"Can you exorcise ghosts?"

"I can't."

"What?" Haruka was at loss at Yakumo confident look, she really didn't know how he could help her friend. "Then how you are going to help Miki…?"

"As I had said before, I can only see the souls of the dead."

"So?" Haruka still didn't understand Yakumo point.

Yakumo let out a sighed and rubbed his hair. "If I can see and talk to it, I can find clues and understand it to know the whole story, and then we'll be able to eliminate the cause."

Haruka knew Yakumo was arguing illogically, she had absolutely no sense of reality, but there was nothing else she could do, except listen to this Saitou person's words and work with him temporarily.

Silently, they reached Miki's hospital room on the fourth floor in no time. They knocked onto the door and then went in to saw there were four hospital beds in the room, but Miki was the only patient around.

Miki was lying on the hospital bed, a rubber tube extended out of her wrist; it was attached to one of those nutritional Ivs. There was no color on her face and her gaze was hollow, so it was hard for people to believe that she was even alive.

"Even though she's like this when she arrived in the hospital, she was perfectly fine the day before, how could someone change so drastically?"

Yakumo didn't answer Haruka, he just stood next to the hospital bed and stared at Miki with a narrowed eyes; his usual sleepy eyed expression had changed to a piercing one.

"What are you seeing?"

Yakumo still didn't answer Haruka, "Who are you?" he just murmured.

"…Help…Help me…Please…"

Miki made a moaning like noise, it was so soft that Yakumo had to leaned down, ear next to her mouth.

"…Let me…out of here…"

Miki made another noise.

"Where are you right now?"

"…Can't see…Where… is this…" Miki faint breathing suddenly became violent and then she shrieked, "No!" her body distorted with pain for a while before she returned back to a corpse-like state.

"Miki!" Haruka called out in worried.

"I guess it's no good." Yakumo let out a deep sigh and then left the hospital room.

"Ah, Saitou-san, where are you going…" Haruka saw Yakumo out of her sight and then she look at Miki for the last time before she hurried out to catch up to him.

After Yakumo left the room, he leaned against the wall in the hallway and pressed his hand to suppress the dull pain that seemed to come from his left forehead and his breathing was disoriented.

"Saitou-san!" Haruka called out before she stopped next to Yakumo, "Hey are you ok? Does your eye hurt…?"

"It's not a problem." Yakumo stood straight, "Please be quiet for a while." He walked off in a quick pace after that.

"Hey! I'm worried about you; you can at least tell me what's wrong!" Haruka talked behind Yakumo back before she quickly ran to catch up to him, Yakumo walked even faster, she finally caught up to him when they reached the elevator.

By the suggestion of Haruka, they went to take a rest at a café nearby and Yakumo immediately order something sweet.

"Pft!" Haruka almost laugh out loud when she saw the parfait was place in front of Yakumo, it really didn't fit the guy image.

"What?" Yakumo stop his motion from eating to look up in confused.

"Nothing." Haruka quickly hide her laughter by drinking the coffee she had ordered. "Anyway, are you feeling ok now?"

"I'm fine." Yakumo answer and started eating his parfait in a quick pace.

"By the way…" Haruka place down the cup, "What had you seen just now in the hospital?" she had a serious look on her.

"Your friend has been possessed by a female ghost." Yakumo put down the spoon and become serious too. "Probably someone around our age, but that is just the age she was when she dead…Her hair comes to about her shoulder and she has a mole underneath her eye."

"And so…?"

"Darkness, in a room filled with darkness…Narrow…the sound of dripping water…Hunger…Heavy air…Pain…Fear…Fear…Fear…"

"What are you saying?"

"If it was that easy to understand, it'll save me a lot of trouble. Can't you please use that brain of yours a little?"

"Don't talk to me like I'm some kind of idiot!"

"Oh? You aren't?" With those words, Yakumo had finished his parfait and got up. "Thanks for the food."

"Wait! We're in the middle of conversation!" Haruka hurried drinking her coffee. "What about the bill?"

"Naturally it's your treat so it's your expense."

"Ok, Ok!" Haruka couldn't suppress her anger, she finally shouted out loudly.

* * *

The autumn dusk, projected a unique color of bright orange. After Haruka and Yakumo left the café, they arrived at the station surround by peoples, even though it was time period where people returned home, this situation was remarkably different.

The gate was crowded with people who couldn't get into the platform, near the sidewalk there were ambulances, tracks and police cars, the screen that showed the status of the trains announce. "The trains have been stopped due to a man-made accident. Due to the accident the train has been postponed until further notice. Please leave the station because the site is being cleaned up. We're sorry for the inconvenience."

The people at the station started to complained, even some came to join in on the fun mixed into the chaos of crowd.

"Ah, Takaoka-sensei." Haruka recognized a familiar face among the crowd and called out to him.

"Takaoka-sensei?"

"Yea, didn't you know? He's a teacher at our school…" Haruka turned to Yakumo to answer before walking toward the crowd. "Sensei!"

"You're Haruka-chan right…?" Takaoke turn around in confused of suddenly being called.

The man wore a pair of round glasses, he was skinny and his hair was combed backwards, giving people the feeling that he was hard to approach, but those who talked to him will realized that he was actually very kind and modest. This difference made him popular among the female students.

"Sensei, what's wrong?" Haruka stopped in front of Takaoki, Yakumo just stop a few feet away, lying on the wall.

To Haruka's question Takaoka paused, as if contemplating whether or not to tell the truth but finally he decided. "Ichihashi died…" he spoke in a low voice but loud enough to be heard.

"Ichihashi…Yuichi?" Haruka was shocked at hearing a familiar name. "Wait just a second Sensei! Where you said he died…It can't be…"

"It's suicide." Takaoka nodded his head solemnly.

"Why would he commit suicide?" Fear climbed up Haruka's spine immediately, the people she knew were being continuously thrown into strange events, even gotten themselves into danger.

"I can't believe it…I never even noticed…If I had paid more attention, then this wouldn't happen…" Takaoka made a sorrowful face, he seem fairly remorseful.

"This isn't Sensei's fault…"

"Haruka, did you hear anything from Yuichi?"

Haruka shook her head; she knew even if she told the sensei in front of her, he wouldn't believe it so she swallowed the words she almost spilled out.

Just when she was in a trance, Takaoka was called away by the police.

"What's wrong?" Yakumo had quietly come to Haruka side and snapped her out of her trance.

"Saitou-san…Yuichi-kun has…commit suicide."

"Yuichi? One of the people who had went to the test of courage?"

Haruka nodded weakly, "He was perfectly fine yesterday, how come he suddenly committed suicide…how come…" she continued with a trembling voice.

"Perhaps he didn't commit suicide."

"What?" Haruka looked up at hearing Yakumo's surprising statement.

"Although we don't have any definitive proof, I'm certain that he didn't commit suicide."

"Why?"

"Didn't I say we didn't have any definitive proof?" Yakumo stared at Haruka with a 'You're an idiot' look.

"Does it have anything to do with the ghost possessing Miki?" Haruka raised an eyebrow at that look she received from Yakumo.

"No."

"Do you've proof?"

"The ghost possessing your friend is afraid of something…but she bears no malice."

"Afraid? Of what?"

"I don't know. Although I don't have any definitive proof, I'm afraid that this has something to do with living people." Yakumo walked off, feeling tired.

"Hey, wait! What do you mean by that?"

"You could use your head a little…"

Haruka raised an eyebrow at Yakumo comment.

"I'll look into it further tomorrow…Today, I'm too tired." Yakumo murmured the last part under her breath and quicken his pace, thus ending the first day of their investigation.

* * *

**Finally finished the first chapter! I had mix different dialogue from the novel, anime and manga, trying to made it different from them. I'd tried my best but can't promise that it would have my own idea in this case. This was my first Psychic Detective Yakumo fanfic so I hope everyone will like it and review to let me know how this story was.**


	2. File 1:Forbidden Chamber part 2

**This is the new chapter, hope everyone like it. I had decided to put the two main characters from the manga 'Kakuritsu Sousakan Mikoshiba Gakuto' by the same author Kaminaga Manabu in this fanfic because it was kind of fun to see two almost similar pairing if you had read the manga, you'll understand what I mean. Anyway, I do not own anything related to Psychic Detective Yakumo or the character in Kakuritsu Sousakan Mikoshiba Gakuto.**

* * *

**Forbidden Chamber**

**Chapter 2**

After Haruka's morning classes were over, she went to Yakumo's hiding place as promised. Even though it was past noon, Yakumo was still the same as usual, having a sleepy eyed expression on his face.

"Saitou-san, what are we going to do now?"

"We're going to the old school building." Yakumo got himself up dorm the sofa and walked toward the door.

Leaving Yakumo's hiding place, they both went to the old school building to saw a worker was swiping the ground leaves in front of the building.

"Hello, I'm Saitou." Yakumo walked forward, showing a rare smile.

'What's with that fresh smile!?' Haruka immediately went stunned at seeing that smile from Yakumo since he usually had a poker face.

"Just recently, my friends sneaked into the building for some kind of test of courage and drop something there so we just want to go get it."

'As you can expected from the master of trickster.' Haruka had an awkward smile on her face.

"Sorry, I can't let you in. If you really need to, you should get permission from Takaoka-san."

"From sensei?"

"Sorry, I really can't help you."

With that, the worker continued swiping the ground while Yakumo and Haruka had no choice but to go back.

"So, apparently Takaoka-sensei was the administrator for the old school building. This was the first time I heard of it." Haruka turned to Yakumo who had been quiet. "What are we going to do now?"

"We'll come back later, let's go find out the identity of the spirit possessing your friend's body."

"Do you have any leads?"

"I don't know if it counts."

"You're speaking ambiguously again."

"This world is filled with uncertainties."

Walking back to the campus, they went to the materials room which was crowd with shelves and books.

"We're going to check here?"

"My intuition tells me that the spirit possessing your friend was a student attending this college."

"There's no way I can be right but, do you plan to just randomly search…" Haruka looked around the shelves and books, "Among this enormous amount of materials!?" she really couldn't believe it.

"Of course, is that so hard to believe?" Yakumo rolled his eyes at Haruka, speaking without doubt.

"How many students do you think go to this school?! This will take you decades to search through all of them!"

Haruka took Yakumo to the deepest part of the material room, "Last year, I had a part-time job here organizing data. Let's use this to search." She happily pointed at one of the computer before sitting down on the chair.

"Then, what will you do about the password?"

Turning on the computer, the screen show 'Please enter password', Haruka typed in a nine=letter word and effortlessly logged in.

"Got it!" Haruka turned to Yakumo and made a V signed.

"…"Yakumo silently observed her actions, "…Such useless security." he still looked calm on the surface but he was probably very chaotic on the inside.

Haruka clicked on the student name file, the files it contained names, addresses, birthdates, contact numbers, what major they belonged too and so on.

"So, they even have pictures?" Yakumo said looking at the screen.

"Well, it's 10 years' worth of data. So, who should we be looking for?"

"The student by the name of 'YURI'. I don't know how it's written."

Haruka typed in 'YURI' in the search box but there were about 200 results.

"197 people…That's too many, do you have any other information?"

"She's female."

"That's obvious and I'm sure all name shown here are all females."

"There is a mole under her eye."

"There is no way for me to search for that."

"…"

"…"

Yakumo was at a loss for words. Haruka racked her brains trying to find ideas, but they were all discarded.

"Someone who is temporarily absent or withdrew from school…" Speaking out what he had thought, Yakumo turned back to Haruka. "Can you look for someone like that?"

"I'll try."

Haruka started typing again, this time there were only ten people that showed up, she clicked on each name, checking one at a time."

"Stop, this's the girl we're looking for."

On the computer screen was a data of a female name Shinohara Yuri, literature major, the education department, temporarily absent. She wore a pair of thick-lenses glasses, in the picture she was lowering her head a little, giving off a nervous and anxious feeling.

"This girl…I know her…" Because Haruka was shocked, her voice sounded lower than usual.

"Friends?"

"No, we're just classmates; I never really talked to her, just saw her a few times. It was around the end of last month she suddenly stopped coming to school…"

"What was her reason for not coming to school?"

"I'm afraid I don't know that…But if I remember correctly, her parents went to the police to file a missing person report."

"Is there anything you know about her? For instance, her best friend or lovers?"

"Ehm…" Haruka thought for a while before speaking up in almost excited. "Ah, that's right! I heard that she had been going off during lunch break to meet a male sensei. Who was it…?" she racked her brains trying to remember the teacher name she had heard. "Takaoka-sensei? Mikoshiba-sensei? I'm really not so sure…"

"Explain, why them."

"Well, Takaoka-sensei was our class advisor; student asking him for help won't be rare. And, same goes for Mikoshiba-sensei too, even though he's not our class advisor, I heard he was working with the police and smart. Oh, there's also some students saw Shinohara-san dating someone too. Was it Aizawa-san? Or, Yuichi-kun…?"

"…." Yakumo really didn't have patience for women rambling; he now felt his head and ears hurts.

"…That's it! It was Aizawa-san!"

"That's why…Who's he?"

"Aizawa Tetsuro-sempai, the same person who introduces me to Saitou-san if I remember the rumor right…Ah! I also heard Aizawa-san had been going to find Mikoshiba-sensei recently too! Maybe it had something to do with Mikoshiba-sensei? But he don't look like…"

"Calm down already. If that's right, then this Aizawa guy and Mikoshiba-sensei might be our main suspect."

"That may be the case but it's really unreliable right?"

"You're 100 times more un reliable, not to mention noisy!"

"What?! Then, in that case, I'm going to asked Aizawa-san about it myself!" Haruka closed the computer, stood up to leave.

"I'll go find Mikoshiba-sensei then. Remember to avoid the care problems when asking question, once you found out anything contacts me." With that, Yakumo turned around to leave.

"I know!" Haruka exclaimed behind Yakumo's back, she really couldn't believe the guy would really leave her alone and much less telling her how to asked question like she was a kid.

After Yakumo disappeared from her sight, she closed the computer and left the building to find Aizawa but unexpectedly meet Takaoka on the hallway right outside.

"Sensei…" Decided to know more about Shinohara Yuri, Haruka walked toward Takaoka.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was helping a sensei find some information."

"So, it's like that…About Ichihashi death, are you still devastated?"

"Not really but compared to me, Takaoka-sensei must be both physically and mentally more tired."

Compared to yesterday, Takaoka looked more frail and withered; it was understandable since his two students committed suicide one after another, if he was smiling at her, Haruka wouldn't know how to react.

"It isn't as horrible as you think, but it definitely isn't anything good." Takaoka tried to soften his expression, but it made people feel more sorrow. "The point is, you shouldn't force yourself to do anything at times like this."

"Sensei, you too."

"Yes, you're right." Takaoka forced a smile and answered.

"Ehm, Sensei…" Haruka wanted to ask Takaoka about Yuri's situation but she wondered if this was the right time.

"What's wrong? If you have anything you need to say, just tell me." As if knowing Haruka's feeling, Takaoka encouraged her to go on.

"Sensei, do you remember Shinohara Yuri?" Haruka found herself obeying and asked out straight away.

"Ah, are you talking about the student who is temporarily absent?"

"Yes, that's right…I heard she was not found yet."

"So, it's like that…But, why would you suddenly ask about her?" Takaoka asked, looking surprised.

"I can't tell you anything right now but…" Haruka didn't know what to say but she still continued. "She might have some connection to the things happen to my friends…Sensei, can you tell me anything you remember about Shinohara Yuri?"

"About her…" Takaoka stroked his jaw, as if he was searching for clues in his memory.

"Anything is fine, like before she went missing, did she have anyone she was close to, like a lover or…" Wanting to help Takaoka remember something, Haruka listed off some clues.

"Lover…" Takaoka looked like he remembered something, his expression immediately changed rapidly.

"Did you remember something?"

"Yes, yes, Shinohara did have a lover. I think it's Aizawa from the grade above you?"

"Aizawa, are you talking about Aizawa-senpai from the orchestra?"

"Yes, that's him!"

"…" Haruka was shocked speechless, even though he had heard rumors about it but knowing the truth still shocked her.

"I've some things to do, bye."

Haruka stood there for a few minutes then said good bye to Takaoka, she felt something fishy about all this but she just didn't get it. 'If it was Saitou-san, maybe he would have some clues already…...' She continued to find Aizawa.

* * *

After separate with the noisy girl, Yakumo went to the third research office and had to walking through the maze made by mountains of boxes to saw Mikoshiba.

"Come here to play chess again?" Mikoshiba looked up from the computer, removing the lollipop from his mouth to speak.

The teacher in front of Yakumo was about a few years older than him; his full name was Mikoshiba Gakuto, an associate professor of their school and a mathematics specialist. His black hair was also curled up but not that messy like Yakumo, they would look like brother to others if not for their different hair color and Mikoshiba eating lollipop.

"For a while if you're free Sensei."

"White? Black?" Mikoshiba took out a chessboard and placed it on top of a smallest mountain of book.

"Black."

Dragging a chair to sat down, Yakumo and Mikoshiba started playing chess.

"Sensei, do you know Shinohara Yuri?" Yakumo made the first move.

"Shinohara Yuri? Who's that?"

"She has been temporarily absent from school for a month now."

"I never heard of her."

"I thought you might know her since I heard someone coming to find you in this few months…"

"Only you and a male student had come to find me."

"Was it Aisawa?"

"Don't know." Mikoshiba made another move on the chess before looking up. "You come here not just to play chess with me right?"

"You can say that."

They had their conversation and playing chess at the same time, but not long Yakumo had known what he wanted to know and both of them didn't like unnecessary talked so they just silently play the chess before Yakumo's phone rung.

"I'm going to answer my phone." Yakumo got up from the chair to go to a side to answered his phone.

"It's Ozawa Haruka." On the other line came an energetic responded from Haruka. "I had something to tell you. I was on my way…" She started to told Yakumo everything about the things she knew from Takaoka.

Yakumo just quietly listened but he had a slight frowned on his head, ending the called with them promised to meet up in the school entrances during dawn.

"Sensei, if you went to some place you shouldn't, will you tell your parent about it?" Yakumo put away his phone, turning back to Mikoshiba to asked out his thought.

"The possible of anyone telling it is close to zero, but if something happen there, like an accident, it will be half the chance."

"..." Yakumo quietly stand there in thought for not long before snapping out of it. "I'll be leaving first, Sensei."

"Come play chess with me if you need it."

"I will." With a nodded, Yakumo turned around to walked off.

* * *

Haruka had ran back and forth on the campus but no matter where, she couldn't find Aizawa till dawn, so she had no choice but to give up and went to meet up with Yakumo.

"What had you found from that Aizawa guy?"

Haruka was immediately asked by Yakumo who had reached their meeting place beforehand, he was lying on the wall while holding onto a plastic back.

"Nothing, I can't find Aizawa-san anywhere, he must had already went home. What about you? Did Mikoshiba-sensei know something?"

"No." Yakumo stood straight up before walking off, out of the school entrance front door.

"Where are you going?" Haruka followed right behind.

"We're going to the old school building."

"But, we can't enter unless we got the key…"

"You already know how."

"Hah?" Haruka stared confusedly at Yakumo.

After a while of walking, they were now standing in front of the old school building for the second times but this time, the worker was nowhere to be found, it was a dead silence with only leaves rustling in the wind could be heard.

Yakumo took out the thing in the plastic bag and used it to cut of the chain of lock on the front door.

"Hey, what are you doing? You are trespassing!"

"You had already trespassed once." Yakumo successfully open the door, he put the thing back to the bag and went inside without saying more words.

Didn't want to stayed at the cold and creepy outside alone, Haruka had no choice but to followed closely behind Yakumo.

It was the second time Haruka came to the old school building during the night but the terrifying building and her friends death made Haruka more scared then before, making her unable to stand straight if she didn't concentrate.

"Hey, if anything happen, you have to save me!" Grasping, Haruka worrying look around as she followed right behind Yakumo, holding the flashlight, into the building.

"I'll try, but I can't give guaranties." Yakumo answered with a serious tone.

"I shouldn't have stupidly asked you that question." Haruka felt that her biggest mistake was probably going to relied on someone like Saitou Yakumo.

A 'crack' sound suddenly could be heard, Haruka immediately jump onto Yakumo's back.

"Wha-Wha-What was that?!"

Haruka action and suddenly screaming had shocked Yakumo just for a second, before he noticed the thing that made the noise.

"Dry leaves, you step on them."

"S-Sorry…" Haruka quickly moved away from Yakumo in embarrassed but one of her hand still grabbing onto the back of his shirt.

"If you're so scared, you don't need to come." Yakumo sighed.

"I'm fine!" Haruka gripped on Yakumo's shirt tighten, "I'm doing this so I can help Miki, I can handle this much for her!" Haruka forced on a strong look but her trembling voice and hand had betrayed her will.

"…" Yakumo stared at Haruka silently, "Then, let's go." He turned around to start walking forward.

"Yes!" Haruka followed right behind in cautious.

They used the flashlight to see around them, but beside fallen leaves, there was nothing else. As they walked deeper into the road, their footsteps echoed through the corridor before all sound stop as Yakumo suddenly stopped his footstep in front of a door.

"Hey, don't stop so suddenly…" Haruka managed to brake just in time before her crashing right onto Yakumo back.

"The lock is already open." Yakumo turned around to show Haruka something he was holding.

"What this?"

Yakumo shone his flashlight on the thing, letting Haruka see clearly; in his hands was a password padlock that had fallen to the ground.

"There aren't any signs of being cut; the password seems to be 7483…"

"Eh?" Haruka was clearly shocked at hearing it. "Last time that lock was already cut off by Yuichi."

"That's mean this locked room was opened before we came."

Yakumo put the lock on the ground and raised his hand towards the door, pushing both side open and immediately a chill crept up Haruka's spine, she felt her body stiffen and retreated but nothing happened, there was only silence in the room.

Yakumo slowly stepped into the room with Haruka hiding right behind him, quietly observing the room together; they only saw there was nothing else around except old shelves and piano.

"Did you find something?" Haruka asked as her eyes land on the piano.

"There should be something here…" Yakumo looked around before catching the sight of Haruka glanced on the piano and approached it.

"Something was wrong with that piano?"

Just at that moment, "Danger! Behind you!" Haruka heard a girl's voice, she turned to looked for the source of the voice to be alarmed to see the shadow of a man holding a stick or something, but immediately knew that it was a shovel as the thing lean closer to her, aiming right on her head.

Haruka immediately paralyzed by fear and couldn't move, all she could do was to close her eyes waiting for the impact.

'Bang!' The next things Haruka heard was a sound like rock falling to the ground, her knees gave away and she fall to the floor but strangely she didn't felt any pain at all.

"Hu…Hu…Hu…" Haruka heard a groaning noise and opened her eyes to saw Yakumo collapsed in front of her to her surprised.

Yakumo tried to stand up but his body didn't listen to him, with difficulty he managed to get into a kneeling position, fresh blood flowed from his head.

'Yakumo protected me?' In the midst of chaos, Haruka only felt that fact.

"Are you ok?" Haruka asked in worried, her voice still trembling from fear.

"Hurry…Run!" Yakumo hoarsely said while pressing his painful head.

"But…" Haruka hesitated, she couldn't leave him behind.

"…Never mind me! Just run!" Yakumo roared, immediately causing Haruka to stood up as a reflex due to shock.

"Go! You idiot!" Yakumo shouted again.

Haruka was still hesitating but she succumbed to Yakumo's urging and ran to the door before she was stop by being grabbed by the shoulder and threw back to the room, looking up on the culprit to saw the shadow slowly closed in on her. 'It's over!' This was the first time in her life that she was face to face with death.

In that moment, an object hit the side of the shadow and two shadows started wrestling in the darkness. 'Bang, Bang!' Numerous sounds of collision occurred but Haruka could only rigidly watch the fight unfold in front of her.

Suddenly one of the shadows stood up, the glanced seem to be on Haruka. "Run!" She was scared at first but hearing the familiar voice was Yakumo, she immediately relaxed a little.

"Duck!" Hearing the girl's voice again, Yakumo reacted instantly, grabbing Haruka's head and fell to the floor right before the shovel was swept across their heads, missing by a few inches.

'Bang!' Sparks flew from where the shovel hit the wall but Yakumo didn't stop moving, he grabbed onto the shocked Haruka's hand and ran out of the door.

The shadow flung the shovel wildly and roared after them but Yakumo didn't stop, he immediately let go of Haruka to pulled both the door closed. 'Bang!' the shove was hit right onto the wooden door, passing it but he managed to dodge it.

"The chain!"

Although Haruka's hand still shaking in fear, she hand the chain to Yakumo who immediately dodged the upcoming shovel attack passing through the wooden door and used it to tie the door together.

The person on the other side of the door didn't try to open the door but instead, he continued to use the shovel to attack through the wooden door.

Haruka was so scared that her whole body was shaking, staring at the door with a hand came out of the crack right toward her neck but before he could, she felt her hand getting grabbed and being pulled away.

"Let's go!"

Hearing Yakumo's voice, Haruka relaxed and let herself being dragged off toward the exit till they reached the place where Yakumo lived.

They sank to the floor, finding it difficult to breath as beads of sweat emitted from their foreheads. 'What just happen…?' Haruka still didn't understand what had happened.

"Ouch…" Yakumo exclaimed while pressing his forehead.

"Are you ok?" Haruka immediately turned toward Yakumo in worried.

Yakumo nodded his head to say he was ok but his face was contorted with pain.

"Let me see."

Haruka knelt in front of Yakumo, she saw a three-centimeter long scar above his right eyes that was bleeding, fresh blood flowed from the wound and just by looking at it people could feel the pain.

"Does it hurt…?" Haruka took out a handkerchief to try to clean the blood on Yakumo forehead.

"It's fine." Yakumo stop Haruka, "I'll do it myself." he took her handkerchief and pressed it to his wound.

At the same time, tears started streaming down Haruka's cheeks.

"…?" Yakumo look up just to saw the girl in front of her was crying, he couldn't really reacted.

'That's weird? Why are there tears…Why? Why am I crying?' She couldn't figure it out but the tears won't stop. 'They won't stop…'

"Was it scary…?" Yakumo gentally put his hand on Haruka's shoulder, immediately caughting the girl attention. "It's alright now."

'So warm…' Haruka's tightly coiled heart started to loosening; she nodded her head slightly then grabbed onto Yakumo's sleeve and started to cried.

"It was so scary. I thought we would be killed. But you save me."

Yakumo kept silent, letting Haruka cried to her heart content.

Haruka had never cried and lose herself in front of anyone before, after her sister's death, she had promised herself she wouldn't cry again but she had already cried in front of Yakumo two times. She didn't know why but in front of this person, she was able to relaxed, she felt weird.

"I'm sorry…" Haruka sniffled for a while and wiped away her tears before remember something. "Hey, are your injuries really alright? Let me see."

"It's fine, just annoying."

Haruka ignored Yakumo's protest, she took away the handkerchief and examined the wound again; the blood had stopped flowing.

"Even though the blood stopped flowing, it'd be best for you to have a check in the hospital."

"I'm fine." Yakumo gruffly replied.

"What do you mean by 'it's fine', you got hurt on the head! What if something happens?"

"You're noisy, I know that already."

Haruka was going to counter back but she stop and went speechless when she noticed Yakumo's left eye color was brilliant red; the red was deeper than any other kind of red she had ever seen.

"It's been like this since birth." Yakumo noticed Haruka's gaze, he closed his eyes and explained.

"Pretty…"

"Huh?" Yakumo look up.

"Your eye is really pretty."

Yakumo was dumbstruck, he didn't know how to react but the next second he tried to suppress his laughter. "Ha…" he couldn't help but to laughed out. "Ha, Ha…"

"W-why are you laughing!?" Haruka was shocked and panicked at the same time.

"That's the best one yet, to say it's pretty. Where your common sense? I thought you would scream."

"Why?" Haruka was clearly confused. "You won't scream just from seeing something pretty, would you?"

"That's why I say you've no common sense. Up till now people who had seen this red eye would either scream or felt disgusted. You're the first person to abruptly say something foolish like 'It's pretty'."

'Foolish! That's going too far!' Haruka raised an eyebrow.

"I guess my contact lens must've fallen out when I was hit just now."

"Contact lens? Buy you just said that you were born that way…"

"That's right, I was born with red eye, it was also said that I was born with my left eye open…Even my mother screamed when she saw my red eye…it's enough to make you laugh. I usually wear colored contact lens to hide my left eye."

'That's…' She couldn't laugh, even his mother felt disgusted about his existence, she couldn't imagine how much it had hurt Yakumo.

"I don't know what caused this eye but with my left eye, I can see things that normal people can't."

"What other people can't see?"

"That's right, just like I had talk about it before. The spirits of dead…It took me a long time to realize that I was the only one who could see them. Until then, I was treated as an outcast, no one believed that I could see ghosts."

An awkward silence overtook the two of them, Haruka find Yakumo words understandable because even now she still felt it hard to believe his words but she finally understood why Yakumo's personality was so eccentric.

"Saitou-san, thank for helping me back then."

"Thank your sister."

"…My sister?"

"Your sister was the one warned us, that's how you were saved, otherwise you'd already be bled to death in that room."

Listening to him recount it, Haruka remembered hearing someone yell 'Danger' back in the old school building.

"That voice, was it really my sister?"

"That's right, she's always by your side protecting you. She's watching over you."

"Sister…" Haruka look around trying to located her sister but as expected, she didn't see anything.

"I wish I could see her…I envy you…" Tears brimmed Haruka's eyes again.

* * *

**Finally end! I was going to put Haruka seeing her sister Ayaka at the end part but then I felt weird to put it in since Ayaka won't rest in peace when Haruka was in danger. I would try put that part in the next chapter but still don't know how yet. I hope this would be good and please review to tell me if it was good or not.**


	3. File 1:Forbidden Chamber part 3

**This is the new chapter and the last chapter of the first case, hope everyone like it. I don't own anything related to psychic detective Yakumo.**

* * *

**Forbidden Chamber**

The next day, Haruka went to Yakumo's place early in the morning to found out the door wasn't locked. "Hello…" Greeting cheerfully, she opened the door and saw Yakumo curled in a sleeping back, looking like a caterpillar, she immediately went to lightly nudged him awake with her finger.

"Um…" Yakumo opening his eyes a little, looking up at Haruka.

"It's morning."

Yakumo rubbed his eyes and slowly crawled out of his sleeping bag.

"You do this often, don't you? You don't return to your home?" Haruka found a chair and sat there, waiting for Yakumo to get ready.

"I return sometimes." Yawning, Yakumo went to the refrigerator to took out his toothbrush and started brushing his teeth.

"If you had a home then go back to it instead of staying here, your parents will be worry."

"Worry? They won't. In this world, there are also parents who do not love their child." Yakumo answered with his toothbrush dangling from his mouth, he sounded like a rebellious teenager.

"There are no parents that don't worry for their children, you should think of their feelings!" Haruka felt anger went up in her.

Haruka's words went deaf ears to Yakumo, he indifferently started rinsing his mouth.

"Hey, are you listening to me?" Haruka narrowed her eyes a little at Yakumo.

"…My red left eye can see things that can't be seen." Yakumo went toward the window side while washing his face with a towel.

"Why so sudden…"

"Isn't it scary or even more, isn't it hated?"

"…?" Haruka clearly didn't understood Yakumo sudden words.

"…That's day, my mother drove me somewhere, apologizing over and over again while grabbing my neck, she slowly applied more strength and I could felt my conscious fading. I was saved by a police officer who happened to passed by, my mother ran away and disappeared. Right now, I've been put under the care of my uncle's house."

"I'm sorry…"

"Why are you apologizing? You did not run away even when you saw my eye. I'm fine with just that…"

"Ahaha…" Haruka laugh out, she really couldn't believe that Yakumo would said something like that.

"By the way, there's something that has caught my interest about the accident." Yakumo cough and changed the topic quickly, maybe he was feeling embarrassed.

"What?"

"The person who attacked us, is without doubt a living human being."

"How can you be so sure?"

"This is why my eyes are convenient, my right eye can only see solid objects, while my left eye can only see the spirits of the dead."

"So, you could see who attacked us with your right eye, but not with you left?"

"That's right, another things that I realized was the door that can't be opened was already open. That was the handiwork of the person who attacked us."

"What about it?"

"Okay, I'll explain it for you who are an idiot." Yakumo let out a sighed before continuing. "This series of accidents are connected. First, at the non-opening door your friend was possessed by a ghost with the name Shinohara Yuri. Then her lover was dead followed by that Yuichi guy. Furthermore, we were attacked at the non-opening door. All these events have one commonality…"

"Certainly…this all seems like too much of a coincidence…So, who's the criminal…?"

"Who knows, there are many candidates."

"Could it be related to Aizawa-senpai?"

"Aizawa?" Yakumo's brain was still groggy.

"Don't forget so irresponsibly! We talked about him being Shinohara Yuri lovers yesterday, don't we!? That's right, we still haven't talked to Aizawa-san, let's go find him together!" Haruka immediately both hand grabbed onto Yakumo's hand trying to dragged him off.

"Wait just a second, did I ever say that we would go together?"

"Eh? You want me to go alone again?"

"I've something else I need to check out."

With that, Yakumo and Haruka arranged to meet after dusk, they decided to investigate on their own. Yakumo had also made Haruka promised him to not be going any place where there aren't people so that there wouldn't be any danger of getting attacked during daytime.

* * *

Haruka had ran back and forth on the campus to be finally found Aizawa in the cafeteria, he seemed to be skipping class, while he was drinking canned coffee he asked people not to tell on him.

"Aizawa-senpai." Haruka immediately walked forward to greeted him and sat down across from him.

Aizawa lifted his head and smiled a smile that made him seem approachable. He was short, had a round build, like a cute stuffed animal. Haruka tried to think of Yuri and Aizawa standing side by side together, but there was a feeling of imbalance.

"What's up? Found any clues?"

Haruka shook her head at Aizawa's questions, they couldn't even understood the current situation which had become more chaotic, let alone finding clues.

"But it must be hard for you, that Saitou must be one crafty bastard huh?"

"Yea, about that…he doesn't know you."

"Of course he doesn't!" Aizawa immediately burst out laughing. "To him, I'm just part of the scenery. I only know him guessing poker cards with my friend."

'That was all a scam!' Haruka wanted to scream it out loud, but she knew she couldn't.

"Aizawa-senpai, do you know Shinohara Yuri?"

"Shinohara Yuri…" The moment Aizawa heard the name, his expression twisted as if he was disgusted; his eyes looked like they saw something horrible.

"I heard that Aizawa-senpai was dating Shinohara…"

"We're not dating."

"Huh?"

"I don't know who told you that, but we weren't dating!" Aizawa's lip twitched.

"But…"

"I was rejected after I confessed to her! And what does this have to do with your situation?"

Aizawa seemed restless. Even though Haruka didn't know what had happened between the two of them, she could guess, to Aizawa, it must've been a humiliating memory.

"I'm going."

Haruka couldn't say anything else, she thought that Aizawa might be gave her some clue but she was completely wrong, she just watched his back disappeared from her sight.

* * *

Meanwhile Yakumo was in the third research office, asking Mikoshiba to help him get the key or the possible password on the locked in the old school building.

"Here." Mikoshiba hand the key and a paper with numbers to Yakumo.

Yakumo just took it with a nodded without saying anything.

"Why you needed it?"

"I've something I need to check in the old school building."

"I had already knows what happen yesterday, there are high possibility of that girl and you being attacked again. You should not made the life that person had save went to waste."

"You should be talking that to yourself too. I'm leaving, sensei." Yakumo left the place and went straight to the library right after that.

Yakumo in the library moving the sliding shelves, browsing through the files for the blueprints of the student dormitories which he managed to quickly found the document he wanted and sat down to read it to found the plans for the old school building after reading 10 pages.

Yakumo carefully read the blueprints which had two projects in total, one was the plans for the old school building and the other was for the basement of the building, on it there was also record of a pathway from the locked room to the basement.

Yakumo took out the key which he had managed to get from Mikoshiba earlier, it had three keys in total, one was the entrance door, the second was for every room, and the last one was the key to the basement. Only the piano in the 'locked room' seem to had been moved from the track on the dusty floor he saw yesterday, he belived that it must've been used to hide the pathway to the basement.

With everything prepared and decided, Yakumo tried to not attract attention as he made his way off the campus toward the old school building by entering the forest. It was harder and took more time than he thought as he made his way through the forest, since it didn't have any roads or trails and many leaves entered his shoes.

* * *

Haruka checked her watch, it was 3 o'clock, there was an hour left until she had to meet Yakumo but she didn't had anything to do for the time being, she didn't want to pressure Aizawa into answering her question so now she was just sitting in the cafeteria killing time.

'That guy must've found clues already…' Haruka sighed, she felt frustrated that she was unable to found out a thing.

"Ozawa Haruka."

Haruka lifted her head at the sound of her name to saw it was Takaoka calling out to her, he had a tired expression on, probably from lack of sleep.

"Sensei, great timing, I wanted to ask you something."

This was an opportunity for Haruka to ask Takaoka about Shibohara Yuri again as she felt something was not right about their talked yesterday and also was not quite connected to the thing she knew from Aizawa.

"What's wrong?" Takaoka sat across from Haruka.

"It's just about Shinohara Yuri…"

Haruka told Takaoka about everything happened after they went to the old school building for the test of courage, she didn't know if he would believe her but she hoped that she would get some information from him, her intuition told her that the teacher in front of her might know something.

Takaoka's left hand was supporting his forehead, as if he was solving a very difficult problem, quietly listening to Haruka till the ended.

"I'm sorry for saying some weird things." Seeing Takaoka didn't spoke a word, Haruka continued.

"No, it's ok. Beside, listening to you make me remembered something."

"Huh? Really?" Haruka quickly become cheerful as Takaoka's response had filled her with hope.

"But this isn't the best place to talk about it, we should go somewhere else." Takaoka lowered his voice.

Haruka just nodded to agree before leaving the cafeteria with Takaoka.

* * *

Yakumo finally made it way to the old school building, he noticed the worker was nowhere to be seen but he knew that the worker would come sooner or later so he quickly open the door locked with the key and entered it.

Compared to last night, the room was much brighter but the creepy atmosphere was still the same, Yakuko walked through the corridor till the end to reached the locked room which had been locked with the padlock on. Yakumo put in 7483 which he remembered the numbers from last night when the lock was open, it was the right combination.

The room didn't have any windows; he needed to rely on the flashlight to see through the room. Yakumo tried to push the piano away and then pulled the door open without even need to use the key and the dust immediately flew off, fluttering around the room.

Yakumo shined his flashlight down but it was so dark that he couldn't see anything so Yakumo climbed down the wooden ladder. Safely landing on the floor, a sharp pungent smell immediately made him held his breath, one hand over his nose while shined the flashlight around to look for the source of the smell but instead, he found that the wall there were countless dots that looked like they were black scars and on the floor there were many black-red stains.

"This is the true locked room…"

The scars on the walls were someone's clawing marks, every mark was dotted with black and red, perhaps that someone knew they couldn't escape but still countless times tried to anyway, repeatedly clawed at the wall, even when their fingertips bled, even when their skin pealed, they still continuously clawed at this wall.

The countless black-red stains on the floor were much more difficult to understand but one thing could be very sure, those are blood-stains. It was possible that there were injured people or perhaps dead people in the lock room with that someone but now there were nowhere to know the identity of those peoples.

Yakumo's finger gently touched the scratch marks and suddenly felt liquid fall on his neck, aiming his flashlight up, he noticed that there were two pipes on the ceiling, perhaps they were water pipes as water was dripping out from where it joined.

The girl who was trapped, might had relied on the water to survive a few more days but without those two water pipes, her suffering would maybe had ended sooner. The irony was that the water which had given her hope had actually tormented her deeply.

She was scared of something in the room, that's why she tried very hard, wanting to escape no matter what but the problem now was who was it that had imprisoned her there and why.

After checking around, Yakumo climbed out of the basement and quickly down the corridor to left the old school building. He was determined that the place was where Shinohara Yuri was imprisoned but he didn't have decisive proof which was her body, it was probably moved away by the person who imprisoned her.

Yakumo had decided to look around, if his guessing was right, the culprit won't be put the corpse in other place but the place nearby where he could easily checked on it. He looked around and noticed trace which lead him to the opposite side of the forest where he had went to before.

Stopping, Yakumo saw trace of the ground being dug up and refill before, something even popping out of it so he tried to dig it out.

"This is…"

In the hole were some female items with black-red stains around, it look quite new as if it was bought for a month or so but that's not the problem, the problem now was those things belong to who.

* * *

Haruka and Takaoka arrived at the roof of the school building; they immediately felt the wind caressed their faces as they walked their way to the waist high railing.

"Where should I start…" Takaoka looked up to the sky, watching the floating clouds, he murmured to himself.

"Aizawa-senpai said that he and Shinohara weren't dating."

"That's right."

"What?"

"Aizawa confessed to her but she rejected him."

"How come you know…"

"Yuri told me."

"Yuri told you…?"

"That's right. The rumor about Aizawa and Yuri dating…I was the one who made it up." Takaoka lifted the corners of his mouth and let out a false smile.

Haruka really didn't understand what Takaoka was saying but she had a bad feeling about it.

* * *

Yakumo went back to the campus to saw a familiar figure waiting for him; standing there was a muscular middle-age man with black hair and eyes.

"No smoking on the university ground, Gotou-san." Yakumo said, walking toward the man taking out a smoke.

"Yakumo, who cares?" The man name Gotou stopped his action of smoking to look up. "You really took your time."

"You're free anyway." Yakumo hand Gotou a bag.

"You really know how to arbitrarily use the police." Gotou took the bag with narrowed eye.

"You also are the same, aren't you?"

"You really are a damn magic cat…" Gotou clinched his teeth.

"Better than being a big hairy-bear like you…"

"Save Haruka…!" A girl voice could be heard from the campus side.

Yukumo turned around in surprised to saw a young girl with long pink hair standing, well more like floating, not far away from him; the young girl was Ayaka, Haruka older twin sister.

"Haruka is in danger! Please save her…!" Ayaka was both worried and anxiety.

"Where is she?" Yakumo immediately asked, slightly anxiety by the look he had.

"This way…" Ayaka turned toward the campus, motioning Yakumo to follow her.

"Hey Yakumo, who are you talking to?" Gotou asked in confused, he had been seeing Yakumo talked to nothing but air and now the guy was going to ran off with nothing.

"Gotou-san, please look in to the matter." Yakumo ran after Ayaka right after that without saying any more words.

* * *

"Are you leading me?" Takaoka asked, still smiling.

"Why did you make up the rumor?"

"That was my miscalculation, I never thought I would hear Shinohara Yuri's name again. It was so sudden, I wanted to change the topic but it wouldn't have worked." Takaoka laughed again toward Haruka question but this time, there wasn't any emotion, just a cold laughter.

"Then Sensei and Yuri were having…" Haruka felt like it was hard to breath, her instinct told her to run but her feet wouldn't move.

"That's right, Yuri and I were having an affair."

"Did Sensei kill her?"

Haruka wished that Takaoka's answer wasn't yes but no, she hoped he would deny the thought that were swirling in her brain.

"It does have something to do with reality." Answering Haruka's question, Takaoka grabbed her wrist.

Trembling with fear, Haruka resisted with all her might but she couldn't win against Takaoka's strength.

Just when Haruka was going to bite Takaoka's wrist, his fist came crashing onto Haruka's head which caused Haruka to instantly fell to her knees, she was in so much pain that she couldn't even open her eyes.

"I'm very sorry but you have to die. Quietly jump off a roof and committing suicide, just like Ichihashi."

Takaoka crossed the roof's fence then prepared to pull Haruka over the fence, Haruka's hand were waving in the air, she desperately grasped the railing but Takaoka brought down his fist again, causing Haruka to let go in pain, Takaoka took the time to pulled Haruka over the fence.

"It was an accident. One day, she suddenly told me she was pregnant and that she was going to confess to my wife about everything but how could I let that happen. It was she who broke the promise, breaking the game's rules! We argued and fought, in a fit of anger I hit her and she stopped moving but I didn't plan on killing her! Don't you understand?"

"…"

"She didn't die." Suddenly, a familiar voice could be heard.

Haruka lifted her head, came right into her line of vision was Yakumo, she wondered how long he'd been there or when he'd came.

"You…What are you saying? I didn't know what you're talking about." Takaoka seemed surprised at Yakumo's sudden appearance, he looked at Yakumo and said something that sound as if it didn't concern himself at all.

"Khe, khe, khe…" Haruka was being dropped to the floor, coughing.

"You should've already noticed the traces of her desperate attempt to escape in the basement." Yakumo carefully walked forward.

Takaoka didn't react to Yakumo words while Haruka took the chance to went to Yakumo side, hiding behind him.

"After you hit her and saw that she wasn't moving, you thought that you had killed her, you panic and just dragged her into the basement but you didn't notice that she was only unconscious, she was still alive."

"Lying like that, where's your proof…"

"Don't act dumb!" Yakumo furiously said, almost like shouting. "You saw didn't you, on the wall of the basement, countless bloody traces of her clawing at the walls, trying to escape, dead people can't do that, just like those dead people in the same place."

"What…" Takaoka's shoulders were heaving, he was at the dead end.

'There were other people in the basement…? And much worst dead!?' Haruka was shocked at hearing the sudden information.

"That student Ichihashi Yuichi was also killed by you, maybe even that student Kazuhiko too."

"Where's your evidence…"

"I didn't have any evidence but at the train station you said that Yuichi had committed suicide, how were you so sure? There was no suicide note, the police dealt it as an accident, if you didn't see him die yourself, then you wouldn't have been so sure that he committed suicide."

"Why would I kill him?" Takaoka painfully retorted.

Haruka was also confused as the reason why Takaoka had to kill Yuichi.

"You were momentarily calmed after you threw Yuri in the basement but that doesn't stop you from continuing going out with some other girls. At that time when Takaoka and his friends were having a test of courage in the old school building, you were right under the basement and saw the four going into the room, even taking pictures…"

"I don't understand what you're saying."

"Don't act dumb, I had found the female thing buried in the forest, we just need your fingerprints to match the items fingerprints to get the answer."

"What female thing? I didn't know what you're talking about."

"You can play dumb as long as you want but you being the old school building administrator and this…" Yakumo took out his phone from his pocket and the next second, Takaoka and Haruka talked about Shinohara Yuri was ringing around the place. "You're already a suspected on the girl death."

"That's doesn't mean I was the culprit…"

"We'll see about it." Suddenly, a fourth person voice could be heard before Takaoka could finished his sentences.

Everyone turned toward the voice to saw a muscular man Gotou, he was sweating from the running.

"I had found Shinohara Yuri in the place near to the place where the things were found, they were still continued on looking around for the things owner."

"What will you do? Will you hold out till the proof is found? Or will you confess like an adult?" Yakumo continued right after.

"Whichever it is, I'll take you in for the attempt murder of this kid." Gotou pointed at Haruka and continued, "During that investigation, we'll try to located evidence of the other two student murder."

"It's…All over…" Takaoka fell on his knee.

* * *

Yakumo and Haruka wrote down statements at the police station as witnesses and victims, summarizing what they knew and had happened, leaving out on Miki being possessed by Shinohara Yuri because they knew nobody would believe them.

After that, they heard that Yuri's body was buried under a tree 10 meters away from the old school building and 8 meters away from the buried female things, there was also 5 others college female student being buried in a few meters around from Yuri.

"You've really done a lot this time." Gotou walked out of the police station with Yakumo and Haruka, stopping right in front of the station, staring at Haruka who was at Yakumo's side and smiled.

Haruka didn't know how to react so she just forced on a weak smile and slightly nodded at Gotou.

"Oh, so Yakumo's already at that age huh?"

"It's not what you think." Yakumo took a glanced at Haruka and told Gotou.

"Don't say cold things like that or she'll run away from you someday."

"You mean like your wife?"

"You really have a foul mouth." Gotou said speechlessly, his face stiff.

"If you've time to chit-chat with other people, you should be doing your work. We wouldn't have been caught in this situation if the police had thoroughly investigated in the first place."

"People disappearing are a common case, even if we thoroughly investigate on it, we would be so busy that we'd need doppelgangers."

"To see you be so busy to the point you need doppelgangers would be wonderful."

Gotou scratched his head, not really feeling it. "Good work, I'll help you deal with the aftermath." He patted Yakumo on the shoulder before re-entered the police station.

"Who was that?" Haruka waited until Gotou disappeared from her sight then asked Yakumo.

"For now he's still a detective."

"Wow, you actually know such people."

"I wish I wouldn't have to."

With those words, Yakumo quickly walked away and Haruka hurriedly ran after him.

* * *

Miki had regained her consciousness right on the day after but she couldn't remember anything that had happen in the hospital. As for Kazuhiko and Yuichi, the police had checked on the building and train station CCTV to confirm that Takaoka had appeared in the crime screens and commit murdered.

The police had also confirmed that Takaoka fingerprints could be found on the buried items of Shinohara Yuri and the 4 other female victims, so Takaoka was charge for murdering 7 peoples and attempt murdered of Yakumo and Haruka.

After a couple of days, Haruka visited Yakumo again. It was clearly past noon but Yakumo still had bed head, a sleepy eyed look, like a cat that was always under the sun.

"You always had that sleepy look no matter what time I come to see you."

"That's because you only arrived when I had just woken up." Yakumo answered coldly as usual.

"You should be waking up earlier." Haruka thought Yakumo expression was funny and laughed.

"So, what are you doing here?" Yakumo disapproved Haruka laughter, asking her with a 'of you don't have anything to do then go away' tone.

"This…" Haruka bite back her laughter and took out an envelope from her bag to place it on the table.

"What's this?"

"The money I've promised. A lot has happened and Miki has made a full recovery just yesterday so…"

"I don't want it." Yakumo gave the envelope back to Haruka.

"Ehm…?"

"I've a debt to your sister so we're even now."

"Debt…?"

"The one who told me that you're on the roof was your sister."

"My sister…I'm sorry, when I first meet you, I said you're a fraud. I admit that your unbelievable ability is not lying to people."

"Don't mind it." Yakumo indifferently yawned, his movements were exactly like a cats. "I've one question for you."

"Ehm?"

"Why did you go to the old school building with your friends? You don't seem like the careless sort who does that."

Haruka lowered her head and didn't speak.

"Were you hoping to meet your dead sister there?"

"I'd heard rumors. Some people said they'd heard Chopin's 'Tristesse' coming from the empty old school building. It was the melody my sister played the most when she was learning piano. She was adorable and good-natured. Everyone loved her. That day if not for that ball I throw, Ayaka won't…" Haruka's voice trembled slightly.

Haruka was burdened with guilt for thirteen years, it was something she couldn't get rid of. That day if she didn't throw the ball too hard till it went to the road, her sister won't went to picked it up and got clashed by the lorry, she really couldn't help but curse herself for being so sinful and bad.

"You don't need to blame yourself, your sister doesn't hate you."

"You really don't need to comfort me, I knew she…"

"Then confirm it with her yourself." Yakumo got up from the sofa and walked toward Haruka, taking off his contact lenses as the processed. "Close your eyes."

Haruka silently stared at Yakumo, she felt herself obeying him and slowly closed her eyes, the next second she noticed that Ayaka was standing right in front of her, her sister still had the same appearance like the year the accident happened, 7 years old.

'Sister…Back then, if not for that ball I had thrown, you won't…I always regret it…I always want to apologize to you…' Haruka bit her lip as she thought.

Ayaka didn't say one word, she just looked at Haruka and smiled, this warm and gentle smile was more than enough to purify all Haruka distress and sorrow.

"Sister, I'm sorry…" Haruka constantly wiped away the tears that were falling and opened her eyes.

Ayaka had already disappeared, taken her place was Yakumo who had moved a few step away from her.

"Thank you…"

Yakumo stared at the ceiling as if he didn't see a thing.

"I can't believe I cried twice in front of you."

"It's three." Yakumo held up three fingers to emphasis his point.

"Don't be so specific, it's not like I like crying." Haruka wiped away her tears with her handkerchief and stood up. "But anyway, thank you, I guess I'll be leaving."

As expected Yakumo didn't do a thing, he just yawned. Haruka just smiled, her hand on the doorknob, ready to open the door to left but a sudden question popped into Haruka's mind, stopping her action.

"If I want to see my sister again, what should I do?" Haruka asked with her back to Yakumo but a few seconds of waiting, she still didn't heard Yakumo answered so she opens the door and prepared to left.

"Just open the door and come here."

Haruka quickly turned her head to saw Yakumo was leaning backwards in his sofa, keeping his sleepy eyed expression on. "Thanks, Yakumo-kun." She smile brightly before leaving the room and closed the door behind her, without noticing the slight smile appeared on Yakumo's face.

* * *

**Finally ended! This was longer than I thought but I enjoy writing this till the ended. The next chapter would be on the new case but I still having decided whether to use the same case as the novel or use my own idea. I hope everyone would continue to read the next chapter!**


	4. File 2:Dark Tunnel part 1

**This is the start of the second case of 'Psychic Detective Yakumo- Cases Record', hope everyone like it! I do not own anything related Psychic Detective Yakumo or anything from the same author.**

* * *

**Dark Tunnel**

**Prologue**

The tunnel was the fastest shortcut to the residence area in the city but locals rarely used it since there have been accidents there. There wasn't any lighting in the tunnel, even during the day it was hard to see around and right outside of it there was a sharp turn, it was where many accidents had been happened but some of the reason for these accidents just because of that.

It was already late at night, a man decided to use the fastest shortcut to return home, nothing happen at first but halfway through the tunnel, a sudden knocking sound out of nowhere made him regretted using the shortcut.

He cautiously looked around and ended up seeing a hand coming out of nowhere, tapping right on the glasses in front of him.

"Don't…don't go…stay…"

The female ghostly voice rung around the dark tunnel, the next second a female face came out from underneath and other more faces came out from the tunnel walls…

"Uwa!" A loud scream could be clearly heard in the dark tunnel.

After the class for the day had end, Haruka went to find Yakumo in the 'Film Research Club' for some problem happening the day before.

"Hey." Haruka greeted cheerfully like usual as she open the door to saw no one, "Huh?" she was a bit surprised at not seeing Yakumo around since he almost 24 hour staying in the room.

Haruka walked into the room, closing the door behind her before looking around to see she could find out where the guy was; her first stop was the small refrigerator where she had saw him taken out his toothpaste from.

"A key?" Haruka stared at the key beside the toothpaste and brush in confused but the next second, she guessed that it was his home key or something. "Maybe, he should be back soon…" she closed the fridge door and stood up.

The door open, "Sorry, coming in." a man voice could be heard.

Haruka turned around to saw the owner of the voice was a familiar face, "You scare me." She sighed in relieved.

The man, Gotou, just walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Um, you're that detective from the other day, aren't you?"

"Yes, that would be me."

"If you're looking for Saitou-kun, he's not here at the moment."

"So it seems." Gotou walked toward Haruka, "I guess I'll wait for him here."

"I'm Ozawa Haruka." Although the man in front of her had already know her, Haruka still introduced herself with a bow to be polite.

"What? Oh, I'm Gotou."

After that, the two of them sat themselves down on the chair, waiting for Yakumo quietly.

"He sure is late…" Waiting for didn't know how long, Haruka finally spoke.

"He's the master of making people wait for him, yet he always refused to wait himself. He's always been like that."

Haruka stared at Gotou who seem to be quite familiar with Yakumo, for a second before decided to ask out. "Have you known each other long?"

"Yeah, you can said that but the one known him for the longest was someone else…" Gotou answered as he stared outside from the window, he remembered the day he had saw the young Yakumo through his sempai who had dead a few years ago.

"Um…"

"Oh, sorry." Hearing Haruka voice, Gotou snapped out of his memories, "I kind of dozed off."

"Dozing off? There's nothing new for you."

A sudden voice from behind stopped the two conversation, standing behind them was Yakumo who didn't knew when came in without their noticed.

"Ah! Saitou-kun!" Haruka got up from the chair in shocked for a second.

"Where have you been?" Gotou just turned around to asked.

"I went to find Mikoshiba-sensei."

"You could have at least left me a note or something."

"Why should I?" Yakumo closed the door behind him and walked in, "It's none of your business right?" he walked past Haruka toward the sofa.

"Well, you're right but…" Haruka sat back down on the chair.

"So, who was here first?" Yakumo sat comfortably on the sofa, cutting off Haruka words.

Haruka raised her hand and at the same time, she was being pointed by Gotou.

"So, what kind of trouble are you in today?" Yakumo asked normally like the girl always came here because of troubled.

"Hey, I'm not a troublemaker, so don't call me that." Haruka narrowed her eyes a little.

"That was true."

"As long as you understand."

"You're trouble itself."

"What?" Haruka slight her head, her voice sharpen a little.

"So, what's trouble you're being today?"

"You're really…Nevermind…" Haruka stopped halfway with a sighed; she was too tired to argue with the guy. "Anyway, it happened the day before, I was…" she started telling Yakumo as she remembered the things happened the day before.

* * *

It was Sunday that day, there wasn't anybody at the bus station and even cars were rarely seen, Haruka could just heard her own clear footsteps in the quiet night.

Miki had forced her to attend a drinking party but when she arrived, she realized it was a group dating. Just when she was going to scold Miki 'This isn't what you said before', she realized that Miki had long disappeared with a guy her friend had her eye on.

The group dating was boring for her, if not for having her job assistant manager, Nakamura Tatsuya, talking with her about thing related to her job, she would had been bored to dead. She never really interested in dating from the started and she never did have a date, so those topics were kind of boring to her.

Haruka sighed; a puff of white breath came out.

At her own thought, she wasn't paying attention to her surrounding and didn't notice a car gotten her, it was a sudden car honking sound made her stop her footstep and thought.

A car slowed down and stopped beside Haruka who was standing on the sidewalk of the road, and then the car window to the driver's seat rolled down. "Haruka, there won't be any bus at the time like this, let me drive you home." a man stick his head out of the driver's seat and smiled wholeheartedly.

Looking at her watch, it was already passed eleven, the last bus had already left, "Alright." Under these circumstances, Haruka could only agree and got into Tatsuya car. "You can just take me to the station nearby."

"Okay." Tatsuya nodded with a smiled before starting the engine.

Driving in the road, there was nothing for Haruka's to see as their car was the only car on the road and it was only nothing but forest around before she noticed where Tatsuya was driving to.

"This road…"

"It's a shortcut to the station."

"But isn't there's ghost in the tunnel along this way?"

"Ghosts?" Tatsuya turned to Haruka for a second before turning back to the front with a small laughter. "They don't scare me at all, just bring it on." As he finished, he drive the car into the tunnel without light.

The moment they entered the tunnel, the air seemed to turn heavier and then they were surrounded by shadows floating around, causing Tatsuya to immediately step on the emergency brakes, the tires made a sharp sound and stopped.

"Hang on tight." Tatsuya spoke up, he seem a bit panic but still acted tough.

"Okay!" Haruka was less afraid then she had expected, maybe having an experience really changed things.

With that, Tatsuya started driving the car again and went out of the tunnel with one tried, at that moment, Haruka saw a woman standing on the roadside.

"Can you stop the car?" Haruka immediately turned to Tatsuya to said.

Tatsuya confusedly stared at Haruka but still stopped the car, Haruka get out of the car and walked back toward the woman.

Haruka could only see the woman back, so she only could guess that she was around thirty years old or younger by the gray suit the women was wearing, her slightly dyed brown hair swayed with the wind as she just idly stood there without noticing Haruka getting near to her.

"Excuse me, are you ok?" Haruka stop behind the women and asked.

The woman, hearing Haruka's question, slowly turned around. She had a deep wound above her eyebrow, fresh blood poured out, dying her clothes bright red.

"Oh…" Haruka's grasped and covered her mouth with her hand, "Are you ok?" she asked again in concerns.

The woman didn't react; she just stood there without even looked like she was in pain at all.

"I'll call an ambulance right away, just sit down."

"Haruka…"

Just as Haruka was going to reached out to touch the woman, helping her to sat down, Tatsuya called out to her and she turned around in confused.

"What?"

"Who are you talking to?" Tatsuya stared at Haruka in confused.

"Hah?" Haruka confusedly stared at Tatsuya, "There was a woman…" she explained and turned around to be immediately wide eye a little in shocked and confused. "Where is she?"

* * *

Haruka finally finished her story telling, taking a deep breath and stayed quiet, waiting for Yakumo respond.

"That's quite a dependable assistant manager you have there." Gotou was the first one to spoke.

"Apparently, he's not afraid of ghosts or any other eerie phenomena for that matter." Haruka turned around to tell Gotou.

"Sounds like he'd make a far better boyfriend than a certain someone, right, Haruka-chan?"

"That's not the point."

"So, about your boyfriend…" Opening his eyes, Yakumo started to spoke.

"Not you too, Saitou-kun!" Narrowing her eyes, Haruka turned toward Yakumo

"What you want from me?" Yakumo ignored Haruka and continued.

"I want you to check whether any of the ghosts had attached themselves to us."

Yakumo focusing her glazed on Haruka who sat up straight.

"You don't have any ghosts with you." Yakumo told Haruka as he sat himself up from the sofa. "However without seeing the driver, Nakamura Tatsuya, in person, I won't be able to tell whether any ghosts attached themselves to him."

"Will you meet him?" Haruka said in hope.

"Only if my conditions are met."

"Not money again?"

"Hey Yakumo!" Gotou step into the conversation as he couldn't continue seeing Yakumo tried a girl like that. "You intend to change a sweet girl like her? You sure are greedy."

"I'm on a tight budget, practically because someone refused to pay me a penny even though I helped him in his investigations." Yakumo counter Gotou back.

"That's that and this is this, they're two different things and beside you did get some paid for helping that guy."

"Like you said, that's that and this is this, so when are you intent to pay up?" Yakumo used Gotou words to counter him back.

Haruka stared at the two arguing in confused, she didn't knew who was that guy Gotou was talking about and had paid Yakumo, she was curious but she didn't asked out her wondered out loud.

"Leave that aside, you should look at this." Gotou changed the subjected and placed a photo on the table.

It was a photo showing a garage building in the background, outside the building beside a tree stood a ghostly kid figured.

"What do you think?" Gotou asked after a while.

"The building in the background…" Yakumo took the photo to had a clearer look, "It's a garage right?"

"Yeah, that's right, it was not an ordinary garage either." Gotou took out another photo of a man. "The owner is Hayami Tooru, 38 years old, a bastard who'll fix any car for money. This underground garage came to light when we were investigating a hit-and-run. When the bungling idiots handling the case went to the garage, the owner had already fled."

"Do you know who this boy is?"

"He was a grade-schooler who lived in the city, he went missing two months ago and was never found."

"So basically, you're asking me to question this boy's ghost, in hope that it will lead us to information resulting in the arrest of Hayama Tooru, right?"

"Well, you still own me for that case so you really have no choice." Knowing Yakumo understand the situation, Gotou got up from the chair, preparing to left.

* * *

Yakumo followed Gotou to the place in the photo; Haruka on the other hand went to her work place. When they both reach there by Gotou's car, Gotou want to check on the place where the young boy ghost was standing in the photo while Yakumo went to look for something else.

Gotou sense someone coming near, "Where have you been?" he turned around to saw Yakumo walking toward him, "And what the hell is that for?" before lowering his glanced to the shovel the guy was holding.

"This is what's known as a shovel." Yakumo raised the shovel up a little and explained.

"I know that, idiot!" Gotou got near to Yakumo with anger at that guy tone, "I was asking you what you plan to do with it!"

"Take it." Yakumo gave the shovel to Gotou, "dig." he only gave one last word and pointed toward the ground.

Gotou didn't said a word, he just took the shovel and dig on the ground where the young boy ghost was standing in the photo, Yakumo just squatting not far away staring at him without doing anything.

"Hey, help dig, will you?" Gotou turned around to complain.

"I already am helping. You'd better make sure you earn your salary."

"So what are the chances that the boy from the photo is still alive?" Gotou turned back to dig the place and returned to the main topic.

"Though it's extremely uncommon, there are times when a soul temporarily leaves a living body." Yakumo tighten his hand a little, "I hope that's what happened."

"You've changed."

"And so have you, you've put on some weight. Are you preparing yourself for hibernation?"

"Quit joking around." Gotou was going to took out a smoke but find out it was empty, "Ehm, that Haruka seems like a nice girl."

"That again?"

"Look, I'm being serious here."

Yakumo just stayed quiet and stood up.

"When you don't like something, you clam up eh?" Gotou returned digging and speaking at the same time, not long he seem to have dug onto something. "Hey, Yakumo. Unfortunately, your wish didn't come true."

In the dug hole, a child's hand could be seen. After that, Gotou had called his police companion for the follow-up as Yakumo had left the crime screen.

* * *

The next day, Gotou went to a certain place to know more about the child corpse he had dug up yesterday and so he was now waiting in the room for that person.

"Oh my, isn't that Gotou-san?" The door open, revealing a young man with shoulder length brown-haired tied in lower ponytail came walking in; he wore a white robe and a pair of glasses. "Did you come here just to see me?"

"You wish!" Gotou turned toward the guy to send him a noticeable glared.

"Oh well…" The brown-haired guy shrugged while walking past Gotou seat, "What are you here for then?" he sat down on the seat at the ended of the room.

"Souji, I bet you already knew what I came for."

"No, I don't. So, what is it?" The brown-haired guy name Souji, gave a smile that gave off a completely different feeling from his word.

"I want to know the report of the body found yesterday!" Gotou really couldn't get along with the carefree guy in front of him.

Souji smile again and turned around to took out a file from his desk, "Regarding the body you had dug up yesterday, he suffered from sub-conjunction hemorrhaging and had a rope mark on his neck. All these are typical of strangulation." He simply told Gotou.

"So, it wasn't a car accident?"

"Although there were tire marks in the abdominal region and he'd sustained damages to his organs, those injuries wouldn't prove fatal."

"So basically, he was strangled to death after being run over." Gotou became angry and hit one of his hand on the chair, "That's just cruel!"

"It sure is." Souji nodded in agreement, putting the file on top of the desk behind him.

"I'm going then." Gotten what he wants to know, Gotou got up from the chair.

"Come again, I can treat you on some new tea."

"No, thanks." With that, Gotou open the door to leave the room.

"Well, too bad then." Souji shrugged at Gotou reaction, "Right, Gakuto?" before looking up again to saw Mikoshiba Gakuto walked into the room and closed the opened door.

* * *

After the classes end, Haruka met the part-time job assistant manager, Nakamura, outside of the campus and took him to meet Yakumo, they were now in the room with Nakamura sitting on the chair right opposite of Yakumo while Haruka sat at a side.

"How is he?" Haruka spoke up after Yakumo stared intensely at Nakamura for a while.

"He's fine. He got no ghosts attached to him." Yakumo turned to replied.

"Thank goodness." Haruka sighed in relieved, "Assistant Manager, I'm sorry for requesting something so strange of you." before turning to Nakamura.

"Nah, it's made me feel at ease now." Nakamura turned to Haruka with a relieved look and looked around, "By the way, just for future reference, may I ask you something?" before stopping with his back facing Yakumo and asked.

"What is it?" Yakumo went back to his relaxed mood, lazily lay back to the sofa.

"What would you had done if there was really a ghosts attached to me?"

"I would've tried to persuade them to leave verbally."

"Even though they're ghost?" Nakamura turned around to asked.

"I don't have the ability to perform exorcisms or purifications, nor do I favor such methods."

"Okay, thanks then." Nakamura gave Yakumo a nodded before turning to Haruka, "I still have work to do so I'll be going first then, Haruka." He walked toward the door and left the room.

"Saitou-san, you said that you can't exorcise ghost but you can make them move on by removing whatever it is that's bind them to this word." After the door close, Haruka turned back to Yakumo to talked about something he had been curious.

"What do you think ghosts were before they became ghosts?"

"Before…living humans?"

"Yes, not mysterious monster but humans, just like us, with emotion. Ghosts are human who have lost their bodies. They only exist through their emotions. I don't have any mysterious powers to chant away the ghost or to change it feelings, so what can I do?"

Listened to Yakumo made Haruka remembered Ayaka, she knew that her sister was around because she was worried about her, there must be something that the other ghosts couldn't left behind too, this made her wonder what that woman she saw yesterday wanted to do.

"The woman I saw at the tunnel, she seems to wanted to said something. I'm sure that there's something making her suffers."

"Are you telling me to go remove that something?" Yakumo narrowed his eyes.

"Hm, I just thought you might see something I don't…"

"Busybody like you who concern themselves over perfect strangers are really…" Yakumo rubbed his hair, "How far is that tunnel from here on foot?" even though he sound annoyed, he still asked.

"Are you….going there?" Haruka asked uncertainly.

"Well, even if I don't want to the troublemaker was also dragged me into it."

Haruka immediately narrowed her eyes at Yakumo answered.

"So, do you have a car?"

"I don't even have a driver's license."

"Don't sound so proud!"

"Then, should we ask someone else, like Gotou-san?"

"I'd rather walk." Yakumo grabbed his black coat that was in the corner of the corner of the room and prepared to leave.

"You know someone who can help us?"

"It's not like I can't get a car." Yakumo opened the refrigerator; he paused as he got out a key, "Before you leave, promise me one thing." he abruptly turned his head to Haruka.

"Promise what?"

"To simply put it, just shut that noisy mouth of yours."

"Noisy…" Haruka gritted her teeth so hard they were hurting; Yakumo just acted indifferently and quickly left the room. "Hey, wait up!"

Yakumo threw his keys to Haruka, Haruka was thrown off by his sudden action and she lost her balance while catching the keys with both hands.

"Lock all the windows and doors."

"Wait…"

"Don't forget to lock your month too."

'How can there be people like him? How dare he talk to a woman like that! He really is an immoral hateful guy!' Haruka glared as Yakumo just quickly left the room.

"Bastard!" Haruka couldn't help but swear out loud before locking the door and windows, and quickly ran after Yakumo.

* * *

Haruka followed Yakumo to a temple that was about fifteen minutes away from the college by foot, she curiously stared at it and then to Yakumo.

"Hey…"

"Did you forget? No question." Yakumo cut Haruka's word off as he coldly glared at her.

Defeated by his glare, Haruka obediently closed her mouth, she knew that that compared to her friends, she wouldn't count as the most mature or stable person but she wasn't the noisiest either and beside Yakumo didn't give her any explanation so it was only reasonable for her to be curious.

"Stand in front of the doors and don't move."

"You're leaving a woman in a place like this?"

"No question." Yakumo had an emotionless face; he had steeled his will to not giving her an explanation.

Haruka examined Yakumo's face for a second before she stomped in front of a pillar, crossed her arms over her chest and made a 'is this ok' face.

Yakumo felt content and quickly left, walking into the temple without using the intercom or said anything, he just crossed the courtyard covered with gravel and arrived at a not too big temple hall, he seemed to enter the hall to a room; the entrance hall that connected the temple hall in the inner room.

'He seems to have some connections to this temple? Maybe that was why he wouldn't tell her anything.' Haruka stared confusedly at the temple and decided in her mind.

It was very cold, she didn't felt it when she was walking but now that she was just standing there alone, she couldn't help but felt the coldness of winter winds.

Boringly squatting down to used wood branch to wrote on the ground, Haruka had waited for more than ten minutes and finally her thoughts of anger exploded, "Man, hurry up!" she threw the branch away in angrily. "Stupid, Yakumo!"

"What are you doing onee-chan?"

A sudden young girl voice suddenly could be heard before she noticed a skirt appearing in front of her view.

"Eh?" Haruka was shocked, looking up a little she saw a short dark-blue haired young girl squatting down in front of her, staring up right at her.

'Kid from the neighborhood?' Haruka thought.

"Are you alone? Where's your mother? Friends?"

The young girl just gave Haruka a cute and bright smile without answering her question.

'Er…what should I do?' Haruka gave an awkward smile.

"Hey, Nao!" A man voice called out from the back.

Haruka slowly lift her head back to saw a man wearing dark blue service monk clothing and straw shoes met her sight.

"Don't bother the young lady."

Haruka noticed the man left eyes was red and was surprised for it.

"Is something wrong?" The man stared at Haruka in confused as he noticed the girl surprised look.

"Um…its Saitou-san…"

"Are you Yakumo friend?"

"Ehm…yea…" Haruka nodded as she wondered if the man in front of him was connected to Yakumo or not.

The young girl, Nao, went toward the man and pulled his cloth, her other hand pointed at Haruka as she stared mainly at the man.

"Are you waiting for Yakumo?" The man looked up from Nao to Haruka, "Then you should wait inside." Getting a nodded from Haruka, the man asked with a smile.

Just when Haruka was wondering whether she should went in or not, Nao came toward her and pulled her shirt with a smile, pointing toward the temple.

"Am I not bothering you?"

"Of course not and Nao seem to really welcome you." The man showed a friendly smile.

"Okay then, sorry for the bothered." Haruka stared at the smiling Nao and then back to the man before nodding her head.

Haruka was lead in by Gotou to the inner part of the temple; they were now sitting down on the cushion, with the man sitting opposite of Haruka while Nao had halfway gone to somewhere else.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Isshin, Yakumo's father." Yakumo introduced herself.

"Father…?" Haruka was a bit surprised as she didn't heard Yakumo mentioned anything about his father before.

"Ah, actually, I would like to become his father but he'll never agree to it and I'm just his mother's younger brother, in other words his uncle." Isshin didn't seem to bothered by Haruka question, he just replied her with a smile. "You must've been pretty bored waiting at a place like that right?"

"Yup, it was really boring!" Haruka started to felt anger rising up in her at remembering how bored and anger she was a few minutes ago.

"Hahaha, such honesty." Issin chuckled.

"Sorry!" Haruka suddenly realized that she was being rude, "People have told me that I'm too honest and I also think that I should change." she felt a bit embarrassed.

"Not at all, I think honesty is a good trait. It might not be much but I know someone who was saved by something you had said."

"Eh…?"

"It was you who said Yakumo's eyes were pretty, wasn't it?"

"…"

"My~, Yakumo managed to find such a cute girlfriend."

"N-no, I'm not…" Haruka felt embarrassed at being praised cute.

The wooden Japanese door was suddenly slide open.

"Ouji-san, she's not my girlfriend, she's just a troublemaker." Yakumo voice could be heard immediately right after that.

"Saitou-kun! What took you so long!" Haruka immediately turned to let out her anger at Yakumo.

Right after that, another side of the Japanese door was slide open, revealing Nao kneeing on the floor with the tea beside her.

"Nao."

Nao took up the tea and stood up, walking toward Haruka and gave her a cup of tea with a smile.

"Thank you, so you're Nao-chan? How old are you?"

Nao just kept smiling without answering Haruka question again.

"Are you Saitou-kun's little sister?"

"She's my cousin." Yakumo walked toward Nao and patted the young girl head, "Right, Nao?" he asked with a rare gentle tone.

The next second, Nao smile happily.

"You can't talk to her directly." Yakumo turned to Haruka.

"What do you mean?" Haruka asked in confused.

"Nao can't hear you." Yakumo simply explained.

"Her ears…I had no idea…" She looks so cheerful…; Haruka continued in her mind, "She's completely opposite of Saitou-kun." She spoke out without thinking.

"What did you said?!" Yakumo glared at Haruka.

"No nothing."

"If you want to communicate with Nao, you don't need sound. You can talk to her from your thought."

"Thoughts…?" Haruka asked in confused but still got near to have an eye on eye contacted with Nao and thought. 'Hello.'

'Hello!' A cheerful young girl voice could be heard as Nao smile cheerfully.

"This is great Nao." Yakomu spoke gently again and patted Nao head again.

Nao blush a little and nodded before turning to Haruka and smile.

"I don't really quite understand it but since she can't her sounds, she had a unique way of communication."

"I see and for some reason I feel like I can understand it."

"It's time we should go." Yakumo got up from the floor.

"Leaving already? Why don't you take it easy?" Issin tried to urged Yakumo to stayed longer.

"Oh Saitou-kun, wait for me!" Haruka stood up in a hurried and just when she was going to walked away, she felt she couldn't move forward.

Nao was hugging onto one of Haruka leg tightly, looking up with a sad and almost going to cried face.

"…" Haruka sweated dropped didn't knew what to do.

"Looks like Nao really like you." Yakumo stopped and turned around, "Nao." squatting down right in front of Nao to have an eye and eye contacted with her.

Nao stared at Yakumo with tears for a while and before nodding.

"Good, Nao is a good girl. See you later." Yakuko rubbed Nao hair and got a happy smile from the young girl.

'Bye-bye, Nao-chan!' Haruka looked at Nao with a smile and thought.

'Come again, onee-chan!' Nao turned toward Haruka and replied with that cute and cheerful smile of her.

"Alright, oji-san. You know the place, right don't forget." Yakumo stood up again and walked toward a door, "You're a 'key player' this time, oji-san." before stopping at the doorway and turned around.

"I know, I know." Issin answered back.

"Sorry for bothering you." Haruka told Issin and prepared to left.

"Ozawa-san, please take care of Yakumo. He often sees too many things, so he shuts himself away."

"You mean ghosts?" Haruka turned around.

"He's afraid of attachment so he choose to avoid it and he also shows his emotions on occasion, but despite how he acts, he's actually a very kind person…Um, I'm not very convincing, am I…"

"Yes, I understand!" Haruka gave Issin a reassuring smile before hurried to chase after Yakumo who had long gone.

* * *

**Finally finished! It was longer then I had thought but hope everyone didn't mind. Anyway, this case will end in the next chapter so stay tone!**


End file.
